100 bonnes raisons de les larguer
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Pourquoi Odd a rompu avec toutes ses ex. Je vous préviens, c’est du n’importe quoi.


Synopsis : oneshot. Pourquoi Odd a rompu avec toutes ses ex. Je vous préviens, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Cent bonnes raisons de les larguer_

Il était dix-sept heures. Dans la cour du collège Kadic, Jérémie Belpois et Aélita Stones commentaient les améliorations qu'ils comptaient ajouter à leurs véhicules sur Lyoko, tandis que Yumi Ishiyama et Ulrich Stern parlaient d'un film japonais qu'ils voulaient voir prochainement. En voyant ces deux couples, Odd se sentait un peu seul. Il commençait même à se demander pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas se trouver une copine. Pourquoi ? Puis tous les détails lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il avait cassé avec Talia parce qu'elle ressemblait à Aélita, ce qui lui donnait l'impression troublante de faire une saloperie à Jérémie.

Il avait cassé avec Tashi parce qu'elle ressemblait à Yumi, ce qui lui donnait l'impression troublante qu'elle allait le frapper en disant qu'elle n'aimait qu'Ulrich.

Il avait cassé avec Natasha parce qu'elle ressemblait à Hervé, avec l'intelligence de Nicolas et la personnalité de Sissi.

Il avait cassé avec Lucie parce qu'elle était amoureuse à la fois d'Hervé et de Nicolas.

Il avait cassé avec Sophie parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Sissi et que même sans être homophobe, il y a des limites.

Il avait cassé avec Chris parce qu'il avait réalisé trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille mais d'un garçon et que même sans être homophobe, il y a des limites.

Il avait cassé avec Hildegarde parce qu'on n'a pas idée de s'appeler Hildegarde (selon lui) et qu'on n'a pas idée de s'appeler Odd (selon elle).

Il avait cassé avec Aude parce qu'il en avait assez que tout le monde se marre en entendant leurs deux prénoms à la suite.

Il avait cassé avec Tina parce que c'était une cousine de Jim et qu'il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme en cours d'EPS sans en ramener en plus à la maison.

Il avait cassé avec Rose parce qu'elle riait comme une maboule à chacune de ses blagues et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on rie à des blagues nulles.

Il avait cassé avec Eva parce qu'elle était allergique aux chiens comme Kiwi.

Il avait cassé avec Lise parce que Kiwi était allergique à elle.

Il avait cassé avec Zoé parce qu'elle était déjà sortie avec une vingtaine de garçons et qu'ils passaient plus de temps à commenter joyeusement leurs anciennes conquêtes qu'à sortir ensemble.

Il avait cassé avec Alice et Aline… Non, c'était elles qui avaient cassé avec lui parce qu'il croyait que ces jumelles étaient une seule et même personne et qu'elles le trouvaient bête de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Il avait cassé avec Isabelle parce qu'elle lisait Oui-Oui et que cela le consternait. Quand on est un peu plus intelligent, on lit Babar.

Il avait cassé avec Jennifer parce qu'elle lui avait parlé mariage dès le premier soir et qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avant cinquante ans.

Il avait cassé avec Sarah… non, elle avait cassé avec lui après qu'il lui ait dit que ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était sa sœur.

Il avait cassé avec Anna parce qu'elle lui rappelait Marie... non, Adèle, ou Louise… Enfin, une de ses sœurs. Il ne savait plus laquelle.

Il avait cassé avec Hélène parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble un samedi à 15 heures et que c'était l'heure de son émission préférée.

Il avait cassé avec Caroline parce qu'elle mangeait comme quatre et qu'il en avait marre de se ruiner en pop-corn, surtout si c'était elle qui en bouffait la plus grande partie.

Il avait cassé avec Charlotte parce qu'elle était tellement belle qu'à côté d'elle, il se sentait moche.

Il avait cassé avec Gabrielle parce qu'elle était tellement intelligente qu'à côté d'elle, il se sentait stupide.

Il avait cassé avec Virginie parce qu'elle était tellement rock-n-roll qu'à côté d'elle, il se sentait ordinaire.

Il avait cassé avec Euphrosyne parce qu'elle était tellement décevante qu'à côté d'elle, toutes ses ex ressemblaient à des merveilles.

Il avait cassé avec Julie parce qu'elle puait atrocement des pieds et qu'il ne supportait pas la concurrence.

Il avait cassé avec Noémie parce qu'elle mâchouillait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et que Kiwi ne supportait pas la concurrence.

Il avait cassé avec Mary Sue parce qu'elle avait ramené Franz Hopper à la vie, détruit Xana, rendu son état normal à William et trouvé une méthode définitive pour empêcher les tartines de tomber côté beurre et qu'en matière de fille insupportable, Sissi ne supportait pas la concurrence.

Il avait cassé avec… Non, celle-là, il préférait ne pas y penser.

En somme, il était sorti avec toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, ou presque. Cela n'avait marché avec aucune. Mais pourquoi ? Une idée lui traversa la tête et il courut vers un coin de la cour où Maria Suana, la sœur jumelle de Mary Sue, s'entraînait au sabre laser jedi sous le regard admiratif d'une dizaine d'élèves. En le voyant arriver, la ravissante guerrière rejeta en arrière sa magnifique chevelure couleur d'améthyste et daigna lui adresser la parole. « Qu'y a-t-il, jeune monsieur ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Voilà, comme je sais que tu sais tout faire et que tu connais tout sur tout, tu peux sûrement m'aider. Je n'ai jamais réussi à rester longtemps avec une copine, et… »

« Tu veux que je sorte avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice, mais en mieux.

« Mais non, bien sûr que non ! » s'étonna Odd. « Je voudrais que tu m'aides à trouver l'adresse d'un endroit où je pourrais me faire moine ! »

_La fin._

Note de l'auteure : je sais, c'est complètement tordu : Odd ne se ferait jamais moine, pas même en rêve ! Désolée, la fic a dégénéré au fur et à mesure de son écriture… Ne prenez pas ombrage si votre prénom figure dans le texte : je les ai tous choisis au hasard.


End file.
